Who's the Jealous One?
by xx Lady Knight xx
Summary: After one of Magnus's parties, six of them play a question game. Magnus and Alec discuss who the jealous one REALLY is in their relationship. Malec, Sizzy and Clace. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

It was after one of Magnus's famous parties, Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Clary and Alec and Magnus were clustered around the table.

Isabelle had her legs casually thrown over Simon's lap, while Jace massaged Clary's back. Magnus walked back in the room after throwing out the last partygoers.

"Faeries. No sense of time, they never know when to leave." he said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. "What now?"

"Hm." Magnus traced patterns on Alec's back aimlessly, until Alec jerked away.

"I'm ticklish!" Alec exclaimed breathlessly.

"Oh, you should _not_ have said that-" Magnus said, moving closer.

"Hey! That gives me an idea!" Isabelle said, sitting up and swinging her legs off Simon's lap. She pulled out her phone and tapped away until she found what she was looking for.

"Here is it. Relationship questions…want to go around?"

Alec looked uncomfortable. "No offense Izzy, but I don't really want the details of your relationship."

"We can keep it PG." Magnus said, putting an arm around Alec and winking at Isabelle.

"Did you just wink at my girlfriend?" Simon asked in mock indignation.

"I do believe so. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Boys, boy, boys. Question time!" Isabelle said, scrolling busily. "And keep it PG, Jace." she said warningly, glancing at him. Jace raised his hands, shrugging.

"If you insist. Maybe PG 13 though."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Each person takes a question. We can pass my phone around. You first, Si."

"Hm…if you were asked to give me a nickname, what would it be? I'm assuming 'me' means you." he said, gesturing at Isabelle. "Um…maybe Bella."

Isabelle wrinkled her nose. "No."

"Can she reject my nickname?" Simon questioned, appealing to Clary. Clary shrugged, smiling. "I think she just did."

"Okay…" he mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that?" Magnus asked loudly.

"Sunshine." said Simon, turning slightly pink. Isabelle sighed but cuddled closer to him. "Here, Jace."

Jace grasped the phone and read the question. "If you were to give yourself a nickname, what would it be?" He grinned at Clary. "The Sexiest One of All. You're up, Fray."

Clary rolled her eyes but smiled. She tilted the screen. "Hm…who was the first person you've kissed?"

A slightly awkward silence descended. Simon gulped.

"Simon." she said quickly, passing the phone to Magnus. "We were toddlers!"

"Wow. You can _feel_ the awkward." Magnus said, scanning the screen. "My question is: who is the jealous one in your relationship?"

Alec turned to look at Magnus, slightly quirking his eyebrow.

"Oh, Alexander. It is most definitely _not_ me." Magnus said, smiling.

"You're kidding! You get _so_ jealous." Alec said, mouth falling open.

"Your question." Magnus said quickly, passing Alec the phone.

Alec grumbled slightly but read out: "What was your first memory of me?"

"Magnus…uh…your eyes. And you saw me. Most people go for Jace or Isabelle." Alec replied, ducking his head slightly.

All of a sudden, Isabelle, Jace and Alec all had their phones buzz or go off at once. Jace's phone began whistling the Top Gun theme song in the sudden silence.

Jace swore under his breath. "Well this has been fun, but we've got twenty minutes to get back to the Institute. Apparently Maryse needs help."

"Is she okay?" Isabelle asked, reaching across the table to take her phone back from Alec.

"Oh for the love of- she wants help with that stupid spring cleaning project of hers." Alec replied. "I am an adult!"

"Well good luck with that argument." Jace said. "I'll meet you there. I'm walking Clary home."

"Have fun being late and facing her wrath." Isabelle said, bending to give Simon an intense kiss before straightening.

Magnus turned to say goodbye to Alec only to find him shaking a finger in his direction.

"We aren't done talking about the jealous question." Alec said firmly, sliding into his shoes.

"Aw, come on. I don't get a goodbye kiss? I know how much you like my eyes." Magnus said, batting his eyelashes in Alec's direction.

Alec snorted. He stepped close to Magnus, close enough to kiss. He grazed the edge of Magnus's bottom lip with his and then quickly backed up and made for the doorway. "We'll talk later!" he called back up the stairwell that he had once fallen down.

_Oh yes,_ Magnus thought as the other crowded down the stairwell. _We will, Alexander._ He lightly touched a finger to his bottom lip and grinned.

* * *

**Feel free to leave me a review! :) xx LadyKnight xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Alec look! I found matching glitter hats for us to wear!" Magnus said, depositing one on Alec's head. "Yours is blue, to match your eyes."

"Thanks, but…I'm not really in a glitter sort of mood." Alec said, brushing the hat aside.

"You're not still mad about that stupid game Isabelle made us play are you?"

"I don't know, are you?" Alec said, intently sharpening his arrows for his quiver. Literally.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Nope."

"Cause it seems like-"

"Nope."

"Ok, well if you're sure-"

"I'm sure."

"Well, you're not going to make me go to Jordan's party alone are you?" Magnus asked, pouting slightly.

"Sure, I'll go." Alec said, picking up his glitter hat and jauntily setting it on his head. "I wouldn't miss it."

Magnus gulped as a feeling of foreboding settled in his stomach. Merlin, he loved it when his boyfriend got dangerously vague and sexy.

* * *

"Alec! Magnus! We're so glad to see you!" Maia said, nudging her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah! Hi guys!" Jordan said, coming forward and offering them both a fist-bump. "Great to see you!"

"You too!" said Alec enthusiastically, ignoring the fist bump and throwing himself into a hug with Jordan.

"Hey buddy!" Jordan said at first, and then the awkwardness set in as Alec didn't let go.

Finally, Maia turned to Magnus who had gone a pale shade of cerulean.

"Get your boyfriend off my boyfriend before I do it myself." she said, smiling with just a hit of her canines showing.

"Easy, Maia." Jordan warned, cuddling Alec closer.

Magnus gulped, smiled, then grabbed Alec and bodily pulled him away.

"_Alexander_! What are you doing?" Magnus hissed.

"What? Nothing? Are you okay? You look a little…cerulean."

Magnus waved his hand impatiently. "You've made your point. Obviously _I'm the jealous one_."

Alec smiled but Magnus held up a finger.  
"I may be the jealous one, Alexander _Gideon _Lightwood. But _so are you_." he hissed before running off to see Isabelle.

* * *

"So just so we're clear…you're a wreck because Alec cuddled some other guy? No offense Magnus but you _are_ the jealous one." Isabelle said, crossing her high heeled boots as she sat on the sink and watched Magnus repair his look.

"I am NOT!" Magnus said, pouting at himself in the mirror as he reapplied his glittery-blue mascara. "Alec gets jealous too!"

"Then you're _both_ the jealous one. Problem solved." Isabelle said, swinging her boots. "Have you always turned blue when you get jealous?"

"No! And no, problem unsolved because Alec doesn't see it that way. So I'm gonna MAKE him see it that way." Magnus said, aggressively rubbing moisturizer into his cheekbones. "It's _not_ just me, 900 years on this planet haven't made me crazy!"

"Magnus, you are _not _900 years old, so don't even try to trick me." Isabelle said, reapplying her dark red lip gloss.

"And by the Angel, you totally have cheekbones like a Lightwood," Isabelle said, taking Magnus's chin and turning his head from one side to the other.

"Have I ever told you about some of your ancestors?" Magnus asked, staring at the necklace around Isabelle's neck. "And remind me to tell you about that necklace, someday. Maybe after my wedding." He smiled and turned to go.

"Wait-" Isabelle began.

"I remember good old Benedict Lightworm," Magnus said, chuckling to himself as he left the room.

"Wait, what? Did you say Light_worm_?" Isabelle called after him. "Magnus? Magnus, come back here! And what wedding are we talking about!?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait in between chapters, feel free to leave me a review! **

**~xxLadyKnightxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me, Magnus! Just what wedding are we talking about?" Isabelle hissed, following on the heels of the warlock.

"Is my face still blue?" Magnus asked instead, shoving his face close to Isabelle's.

"No, you are officially back to being a copper-skinned beauty." Isabelle said, rolling her eyes.

"Perfect. Thanks Izzy." Magnus said, winking. He blinked, and disappeared.

"Hey! Magnus!" Isabelle groaned. "Warlock cheater." She walked over to her older brother.

"What is going on with you two? This is ridiculous and I demand you both stop it right now." she said, idly removing her bracelet from her wrist and twirling it.

"Hey, put your whip away." Alec said firmly, grabbing her hand.

"Don't tell me what to do." Isabelle snapped, but obeyed. "I wanted to do that."

"Sure. And I don't know. I just- and he just- so-so-" Alec stopped talking, his mouth dropping open as he watched his boyfriend saunter over to the couch where a gorgeous brunette was sitting. Magnus draped a casual arm around the brunette's shoulders. Magnus threw back his head laughing at something the brunette said, then looked back and winked at Alec.

Alec swore furiously under his breath, then glanced at Isabelle, who was watching him with an amused look on her face.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Give me your whip."

"Are you sure this is a good-" Isabelle began, but Alec imperiously held out his hand.

"Ok, fine. And not a scratch on this." Isabelle warned, sliding it off her wrist.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to use it. I just need the right accessory."

"Hurry up and get your boyfriend already, this party is boring and I want to go to Taki's." Isabelle sighed heavily. "I need breakfast food."

"It's ten o'clock at night." Alec said incredulously, coiling the whip into a bracelet.

"So? Breakfast food time is all the time."

Alec swaggered over to Magnus and the brunette, aware that his boyfriend was watching.

"Why, hello Alec." Magnus said, eyes flickering to the brunette. "This is my new friend, Adam."

Adam nodded, eyes fixed on the television.

"Nice to meet you," Alec said, taking Adam's hand and holding it for a long moment. Adam nodded again, then awkwardly pulled his hand away.

"Now Alec, give Adam his hand back." Magnus said with forced laughter. He ran his fingers through Adam's hair and Adam jumped a little.

"Magnus, Magnus." Alec said. "Don't touch people who don't want to be touched." He slid the whip bracelet off his wrist and lightly tapped it. It uncurled and Alec gently sent it toward Magnus, pulling it carefully around his wrist.

"You were saying?" Magnus said, as Alec got up and walked around the brunette. Alec pulled lightly and Magnus stood up to follow him, unable to take his eyes from him.

"Let's go. Isabelle wants Taki's." Alec said, unwrapping the whip from around his wrist. "And I believe she wants this back as well."

"Mm, breakfast food." Magnus said, smiling and taking Alec's hand.

Alec shook his head, pulling Magnus closer. "By the Angel, I don't understand how you two can eat breakfast food at any time of the day or night."

"So what have we decided? Who's the jealous one?" Isabelle said, upon seeing Alec and Magnus hand-in-hand and Magnus leaning into Alec.

"Neither. We've decided no more question games." Magnus said firmly.

"We both get jealous." Alec said, stroking a piece of Magnus's hair out of his eyes.

"Ugh. Too much cuteness." Isabelle said, reclaiming her whip. "Well boys, I think we've learned some good lessons today."

"Yep." Magnus said, kissing Alec's cheek.

"Definitely." Alec said, stopping where he was and tilting Magnus's face towards his. They embraced and began kissing passionately.

"So…we're never going to get to Taki's are we…" Isabelle asked.

Magnus broke the kiss to say: "Probably-" before Alec reclaimed his mouth.

Isabelle dug in her purse for her phone, dialing Jace's number.

"I'm calling Jace to drag you both to Taki's!"

"Ugh, Izzy, you are no fun." Magnus teased, linking arms with her while holding hands with Alec. Magnus relieved Alec of his hat and placed it on his own head, smiling broadly.

"You know what's fun? Breakfast food is fun. I love breakfast food." Isabelle said pointedly, glaring daggers as she retrieved her coat.

"I guess you're a little fun. You know what's more fun?" Magnus said, waving goodbye to Jordan and Maia.

"Glittery breakfast food?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Later that night, after they had all eaten as many glittery blue breakfast waffles as they could, Isabelle let out a contented sigh and licked her glittery blue lips. "You're right. The glitter does make it more fun."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! ~xx Lady Knight xx **


End file.
